Am I the right one?
by Ultra-Siou
Summary: Gajeel's mind is full of doubts for himself again and Levy is always there to cheer him up. Enjoy :)


It already has been three years. Three years since he gathered all his courage and asked her out. They didn't even had a proper date, because neither of them was patient enough to wait until after dinner to confess their feelings. It was like 'We already waited long enough' kind of thing. The rest includes their personal moments. So, after that, they were inseparable, Gajeel and Levy, Levy and Gajeel.

Those were the memories, Levy was dreaming about. She was told that whenever she had a good dream, she would smile in her sleep. But her dream was interrupted by an unknown source that made her wake up. She slowly opened her eyes. It was early dawn, so she could see around her bedroom. She brought her hand to rub the sleep off her eyes and yawned silently. She, then, moved her hand to the other side of the bed in search for her dragon slayer. She moved it across the sheets, but he was nowhere to be found.

Levy wondered where could he be, until she felt something…wet? It was still really early and she was sleepy, so she wasn't thinking straight. The wet region was her belly. 'The baby!' She realized. Levy was on her eighth month of pregnancy, so the first thing she thought when she felt the moist, was that her waters broke, even thought it was still early.

In her shock, she pulled the sheet off of her only to see her husband, his arm around her enlarged stomach and his face on the side of it. This is what woke her up. He was crying. A lot. She had seen him cry before, on their wedding day, but never this much. She moved her hand and stroke his head. He opened his eyes and looked up.

"Sorry for waking you up Shrimp." He said as he dried his tears with his hand. "I just…" He tried to say, but he stopped.

"What's wrong Gajeel? Why are you crying?" She asked with a soft voice and placed her hands on his cheeks.

"I…had a very bad dream. A very scary one." He said as he moved up to the bed and cuddled with his wife.

"Does it have something to do with our baby?" She kissed his forehead.

"Yes. I saw…that I did the same to it that I did to you years ago. How can we do this Levy? How do you know that I won't hurt our child?" He hid his face with his hand.

"Don't you ever think like that again! You will not hurt our baby, I know that you will protect us both with all you've got, because this is the good man you have become." She removed his hand from his face and stroked his cheek.

"I'm afraid. I'm scarred that I'm not the right father for it."

"Gajeel, look at me." She forced him to look her in the eye. "Do you think that I would marry you or carry your child if I had the slightest doubt about you? You've proven to me and to everyone that you far more than capable."

He then moved his hand on her belly. "So, you think I'll be a good dad?"

"You're going to be the best dad in the guild. I know it. And looks like he knows too." At that moment, the baby moved under Gajeel's hand. His eyes widened in awe at first but then he looked up to Levy with a triumphant expression.

"How do you know it's going to be a boy?" He laid his head on her shoulder, his big hand still caressing her belly.

"I'm the mother. I just know." She placed her hand on his. "How do you think we should name him?"

"I don't care. I'll be calling him 'pipsqueak' anyway. He's gonna be so small that it will fit him perfectly."

"I live for the day that he will grow even bigger and stronger than you." She teased.

"Of course he'll become stronger. He will also surpass all the other kids in the guild and first of all that little salamander."

"And what if he becomes a bookworm like me?" She moved her free hand onto his head and started massaging his scalp.

"Well, one doesn't cancel the other. He will be both the strongest and the smartest. Besides, if he becomes a bookworm like you, bookworm, I will have more people to tease." He leaned and kissed her nose.

She chuckled and yawned, remembering that they woke up at dawn. Both of them stirred, remaining in each other's embrace, one hand intertwined with the other rested on Levy's belly. Gajeel was the one to fall asleep first, completely forgetting why he woke up in the first place.

 **This is it! Hope you guys enjoyed. If you did, go ahead and leave a review and a favorite. And I'll see ya in the next one!**


End file.
